Alone
by araiiel
Summary: Untuk Shinoa yang selalu sendiri, dan Yuu yang tak ingin sendiri. #OwaseraAnthology. Day 7.


Alone

Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

YuuNoa. AU. OOC. Typo(s). Diksi melayang. Riset kurang. Abal pangkat tiga.

 **Untuk** #OwaseraAnthology, dengan prompt ke-7: prompt bebas. Yang saya pakai disini, kita sebut saja : Sunyi dan Sendiri. /ngek.

Note: percakapan Yuu dan Shinoa dalam italic dan bold merupakan tulisan.

Selamat membaca.

* * *

Semua orang mengira penyebabnya salju, dan di satu sisi, Yuu merasa itu benar.

Ia terbangun pagi ini, melihat selimut putih bersih meyelubungi pekarangan depan rumah. Tebalnya pasti mencapai berpuluh senti, menumpuk dan menyebar dimana-mana.  
Yuu mengerang. Berguling di atas tempat tidur dan menarik selimut menutupi kaki hingga kepala. Salju turun sedikit saja bisa membuat segala aktivitas hariannya berhenti bergerak sementara satu-satunya yang ia ingin lakukan adalah duduk menonton televisi, makan semangkuk ramen instan.

Kalau saja ia tidak ingat janjinya kemarin dengan Mikaela, Yuu pasti tidak akan memaksakan diri bangkit dan berjalan dengan langkah terseok menuju kamar mandi. Dia bisa saja membatalkan pertemuan, atau mengarang alasan agar tidak datang, tapi itu pasti menyakiti Mika. Membuatnya kecewa, meski anak pirang itu hanya akan menjawab "Tidak apa-apa," disertai senyum terpaksa.

Maka Yuu memilih bergegas. Semakin cepat ia menemui sahabatnya, semakin cepat hari menyebalkan ini akan berakhir. Ia mandi, memilih pakaian hangat dengan cepat dan sarapan terburu-buru. Selagi menghela nafas panjang, tangannya menarik kenop pintu.

Embus patawa menampar wajahnya, membawa serta aroma musim dingin dan butir-butir salju bersenyawa di udara. Ia melirik sekilas pada tangga apartemennya− tangga itu tinggi, agak curam dan sepenuhnya dilapisi salju beku. Yuu melangkahkan kaki dengan hati-hati sementara derai salju menghujani kepalanya seperti kapas lembut.

Yuu tidak perlu pergi terlalu jauh. Perjalanan menuju toko buku tujuan hanya memakan waktu sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki, ia hanya perlu melangkah di jalur pedestrian, menyebrang, lalu menapaki bagian bawah jembatan layang.

Baru kali itu Yuu mendapati keramaian penyebrang jalan tak seriuh biasanya. Entah karna salju, atau karna hari itu masih terlalu pagi. Matahari belum meninggi. Gulali putih menggantung tanpa pengait di hamparan biru muda. Yuu tidak mengerti mengapa langit hampa bisa begitu menarik dipandang. Ia mungkin akan tetap meletakan atensi pada bentuk yang diambil awan kalau saja sebuah suara tidak menarik perhatian.

Derungan mesin mobil menggebu. Kencang. Memekakkan. Yuu yakin ukuran kecepatan dalam spidometernya lebih dari seratus kilometer per jam.

Dan seorang gadis muda dengan helai rambut terhempas dimainkan angin musim, tenang tetap menggeser langkah.

"Hei!"

"Kenapa gadis itu berdiri di sana?!"

"Awas!"

Ucapan beberapa pejalan kaki lain menarik Yuu ke kenyataan.

Ya Tuhan.

Mobil itu sudah dekat, dan gadis itu tidak melihat. Tak satupun perkataan mereka digubrisnya. Sadar bahwa dirinya masih belum terlambat untuk berlari dan jadi penyelamat, Yuu menggerakkan kaki. Memfokuskan mata pada jarak antara ia dan mobil tanpa melepas si gadis dari radius pengelihatan.

 _Ckiit!_

Decit ban menggesek aspal. Teriakan pengemudi menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Kau bosan hidup ya?! Minggir!"

Kemudian tanpa dosa, ia kembali memacu mobilnya.

Yuu menyumpah tanpa suara. Bergerak dari tengah jalan dan merapikan tarikan nafas cepat. Detak jantungnya masih bertalu-talu terpacu adrenalin. Iris hijau tua beralih ke satu sosok samar di bawah. Gadis yang tadi ia dorong dengan kasar ke trotoar. Belum selesai ia mengamat, kekesalan menginterupsi. Gadis ini tolol sekali. Apa ia cari mati?

"Kau ini idiot atau apa?!"

Yuu membiarkan teriakannya menggema. Gadis itu mengangkat wajah, menampakkan sepasang manik rubi lebar dipenuhi ketakutan.

"Menyebrang jalan saja tidak bisa. Lagipula, kau tidak dengar suara mobil tadi? Kau ini tuli ya?"

Suara Yuu makin meninggi. Menumpahkan perpaduan gemas dan kasihan.

Anggukan diloloskan.

Yuu tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

* * *

Kepala wanita itu tertunduk, mengagumi salju jatuh di bawahnya. Yuu tak bisa melihat kedua matanya secara seksama, tapi ia yakin bahwa gadis itu menerima tatapan pahit; mungkin wanita itu berpikir tatapan tajam dan teriakan Yuu tadi menakutkan.

Mereka duduk di bangku panjang taman. Di bawah pohon akasia besar yang rantingnya menadah tetes salju. Ia dan gadis itu. Berdua saja.

Ia memandang bagaimana cara matahari menumpahkan cahaya ke semesta, seakan menyuruhnya untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan gadis itu karena banyak kalimat interogatif yang ingin ia ajukan. Wanita berjalan sendirian saja sudah berbahaya, apalagi wanita yang mengidap kekurangan sefatal tunarungu.

Ia mengangkat pandangan melewati kerlip rubi, memperhatikan sejenak bahwa gadis ini memiliki rambut serupa lavender dan ekspresi datar namun manis.

Saat memikirkan dan merekam detail fakta dalam benak, gadis itu merogoh tas jinjingnya. Menarik keluar sebuah notes sederhana dan sebatang pena. Menulis kalimat dalam huruf bulat rapi.

" _ **Terimakasih sudah menolongku tadi**_ ," anggukan dan gestur wajah mendukung tulisan.

Yuu mengangkat bahu, tidak mempermasalahkan lebih lanjut. Gadis itu mengulurkan pena dan kertas, memintanya untuk membalas. Yuu mendesah. Ia tak pernah ingin mengundang masalah datang, Hidup saja sudah sulit, terima kasih banyak. Jadi ia menggerakkan jemarinya dan tuangan tinta menari diatas kertas.

" ** _Sama-sama, berhati-hatilah lain kali_**."

" _ **Ya. Namaku Hiiragi Shinoa, dan kau?**_ "

" _ **Hyakuya Yuuichirou. Yuu lebih singkatnya.**_ "

" _ **Terimakasih banyak, Yuu-san. Kalau bukan karna kau, aku pasti sudah mati tadi.**_ "

" _ **Tidak apa.**_ "

" _ **Apa kau sering disini?**_ "

" _ **Tidak juga, hari ini aku mau menemui teman. Ada apa?**_ "

" _ **Maaf, aku harus pergi. Tapi aku ingin berbicara denganmu lebih banyak. Bisa kita berjumpa disini, besok?**_ "

" _ **Tidak masalah.**_ "

Mereka bertukar tatap. Emerald dan rubi. Bercerita lewat mata, meski hanya ada keheningan mencipta suasana, entah mengapa Yuu merasa ia dan Shinoa mengerti lebih dari yang dapat dijabarkan kata.

Shinoa berdiri, merapikan rambut dan scarf kelabu yang ia kenakan. Diiringi anggukan dan seulas senyum sebagai salam perpisahan, ia menarik langkah menjauh. Tapak-tapak sepatunya meninggalkan jejak, Yuu perhatikan lekat sampai Shinoa mengecil kemudian hilang ditelan kerumunan.

Ada banyak hal yang belum sempat Yuu tanyakan. Apa yang Shinoa lakukan di sini. Apa Shinoa memang selalu pergi sendiri. Dan kejadian macam apa yang membuatnya tuli.

Ia tidak pernah tahu.

Bunga lavender bisa tumbuh di atas salju. Dan benih cinta bisa merekah di hatinya.

* * *

Yuu memandang arlojinya lekat-lekat. Pukul delapan lebih dua puluh dua menit. Ia melihat matahari mulai memanjat naik ke horizon dan berpikir Mikaela tentu sudah menunggu cukup lama. Setidaknya ia harus menyapa dan menyampaikan permintaan maafnya.

Yuu pun menghela napas sambil menaruh tangannya ke dalam saku. Pemuda Hyakuya itu pun memutar tumitnya dan berjalan ke toko dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, ia dan seorang lelaki pirang keluar. Tangan Yuu mengapit sebuah buku; Cara Cepat Belajar Bahasa Isyarat.

* * *

Keesokannya Yuu datang lagi. Peduli amat dengan salju dan suhu terjun drastis nyaris mencapai titik beku. Ia pergi ke taman sebrang toko buku, mengedar pandang, mencari figur ungu merona yang baru sekali ditemuinya.

Di antara refleksi langit kelabu dan salju, ia mencari. Di bangku panjang, di zebra cross tempat menyebrang, di deretan pertokoan sebrang jalan, Yuu tidak menangkap presensi Shinoa di sana.

Mungkin karena cuaca mendung tak mendukung Shinoa tidak sempat ke sini.

Ia lalu tersenyum, menengadah, menatap langit, sendu, sendiri.

* * *

Hari berikutnya Yuu kembali ke taman. Lagi-lagi tidak menemukan eksistensi tujuannya.  
Di tepi bangku tempat mereka duduk bersandar dua hari lalu, Yuu masih melihat bayang imaji Shinoa memenuhi netra. Shinoa yang cantik. Shinoa yang tidak bisa menyebrang.  
Shinoa yang tuli, entah karna apa− mereka belum sempat bertukar cerita. Tapi mereka sudah saling setuju, bukan?

 _Bisa kita berjumpa di sini, besok?_

 _Tentu saja._

Artinya masih ada kesempatan. Masih ada kemungkinan. Masih ada lain kali− atau tidak.

* * *

Setiap pagi, tepat pukul delapan, Yuu duduk di bangku panjang. Memandangi manusia berlalu-lalang, mencari helai lavender dan mata rubi. Dan setiap pagi juga, pukul delapan lewat lima puluh lima, Yuu hengkang dari pijakan. Menyamarkan sisa kehadiran dengan menyatu bersama orang-orang.

Setiap pagi, pukul sembilan lebih lima, Shinoa sampai setelah berlari sepanjang jalan. Membawa notes baru dan pena baru, dengan harapan ia bisa menemukan Yuu. Berbincang lebih lama dari waktu itu. Terkadang ia akan melirik kursi taman, bertanya-tanya dalam hati; kemana gerangan lelaki yang pernah duduk bersamanya disini?

* * *

Ahahahaha apa ini. Fik terakhir di #OwaserAnthology2016 yeay! /ngos-ngosan.

Kritik, saran, apalah, bisa dituangkan di kotak review.

Mungkin akan diedit ulang, karna ini edit kilat dan besok senin. /nangis.

sign,

Ara.


End file.
